Team Rocket, Bowser, the Koopalings, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile are Looking Out for Themselves/Timmy and Tecna's Crash Bandicoot Blessing
(Meanwhile, at Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser’s new ship at the south lagoon again, the pirates are working on three mysterious-looking masked warriors. The first warrior is a male figure wearing a dark red jumpsuit and a black motorcycle-like helmet. The second warrior is another male figure wearing a dark purple jumpsuit and a black motorcycle-like helmet. And the last warrior is a female figure wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and a black motorcycle-like helmet. The problem is, us readers don’t know who the three really are. As the pirates continued their work, Cortex and Ripto arrive, but for some reason, Bowser and some of the crew members are not there with them) Cortex: Good morning, crew! Ripto: Are the new crew members doing fine? Cortex: And let’s not forget a weapon for each of them! Especially a flamethrower! (N. Brio, N. Gin, Tropy, Oxide, and Red just finished blowtorching a piece of weaponry for one of the warriors and removed their metal face masks that protect their faces from the flames of the blowtorch) N. Gin: Yes, the three new members of our crew are ready. Red: Even the weapons are finished being made. N. Brio: Yeah. Tropy: Even the flamethrower is finished. Cortex and Ripto: Excellent! (They turn to the three warriors) Cortex: Test out your reflexes, please. Ripto: Go ahead. Test it on someone. (The crew backed off, except a distracted Ripper. Cortex and Ripto noticed he didn’t back off) Cortex: You, Ripper, are being brave to be the test subject. Ripto: Thanks for volunteering to be the guinea pig. Ripper: (Unaware at first, giggles crazily) Oh, that's nice...! (Realizes in shock, stops giggling crazily) Guinea pig?! No, no, no, no...! (Cortex and Ripto glared at him, making him change his mind reluctantly while giggling crazily a bit) Ripper: Is it gonna hurt? Ripto: Maybe. Cortex: Maybe not. (The three warriors then broke their shackles and leapt into the air at Ripper. Then to the crew’s surprise and amazement, the three warriors fired their weapons at Ripper, but the blasts hit the targets behind him instead, much to his relief) Ripper: Wow. That didn’t hurt at all. (He bounces up and down very quickly in a crazy excited way) Ripper: (Giggling crazily a bit) I'm lucky! Yay! Ripto: Or probably because you’re a pigheaded psycho. (The female warrior spoke up with a deep distorted voice, as if she is wearing a voice-changing mask) Feminine warrior: Thanks for the compliments. (Then, the first male warrior spoke next, with the same, but different, deep distorted voice from a voice-changer in his mask) Male warrior 1: Can you also think of names for us? (Then the second male warrior spoke up as well, also with distorted voices from the voice-changer from his helmet) Male warrior 2: He has a point. Cortex: (To the warriors) Come to think of it, good idea. (To Ripto) Right? Ripto: Yeah. (They go up to the female warrior) Cortex: Because of your nimble ninja/spy-like moves…. Ripto: And not to mention your body being monkey-like…. Cortex and Ripto: We shall call you…. The Womandrill! (The female warrior, now called the Womandrill, thought it over and nods in agreement) Womandrill: Cool name. I like it. Male warrior 1: (Gesturing to himself and the second male warrior) And me and him? Cortex: For both your cunning, yet strong, reflexes…. Ripto: And of course, awesome sneak attacks…. Cortex and Ripto: We shall call the skinny one here…. Agent Weasel! (The first male warrior, now called Agent Weasel, nods in agreement) Agent Weasel: Love that name. Cortex: (Gesturing to the second male warrior) And as for the second one here…. Ripto: Because like we said, he and Agent Weasel have cunning and strong reflexes…. Cortex and Ripto: We shall call him…. Pachypunch! (The second male warrior, now called Pacypunch, thought it over and nods) Pachypunch: Love that name. Cortex: Yes! Good! Ripto: And that’s good for you, if you ask me. Koala: Especially when we go and find out where this Starlow is. Komodo Brothers: Yeah. Womandrill: (To Koala and Komodo Brothers) I’ll send a drone to find her location. (To Cortex and Ripto) And whatever happened to your assistant captain and some of the crew members who are missing here? Cortex: Meh, they got their just desserts. (The Komodo Brothers and Ripper were about to speak when Cortex interrupted) Cortex: And no, it was a figure of speech I just said. Agent Weasel: But where are they now? Cortex: In the cave where that Star Spirit rescue mission took place. Ripto: Indeed. Shere Khan: We just abandoned them like yesterday’s trash. Duke Weaselton: All because they foolishly let a landslide ruin their victory against Crash Bandicoot and his friends. Ripto: But technically, their three comrades died in the explosion that night. Rilla: But aren’t…? Pinstripe: (Slaps Rilla) Shut up! What matters most is that we don’t need Bowser and the missing crew members anymore. Cortex: Very good, Pinstripe. They can just rot in the cave for all we care. (The pirates, except Agent Weasel, the Womandrill, and Pachypunch, laughed in agreement. Back at the destroyed cave, all was quiet, and then suddenly, some rock piles shifted and shook. Then, Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, Dingodile, the Fearsome Four, and Toon Patrol emerged from the rock piles, coughing and gasping for air, for like the pirates mentioned earlier, they were abandoned by them and left for dead. Anyway, they were all dusty and dirty from the dirt and rocks at first, but they got up and recovered, hurried over to a nearby pond, and cleaned themselves) Roy: Thanks for getting us out, Dad. Bowser: You’re welcome. (Once all cleaned, Bowser's group returned to the rock piles in confusion) Megavolt: But why didn’t the captain, admiral, and the other pirates come and help us after the explosion? Quackerjack: I don’t know, either, Sparky. Megavolt: Don't call me Sparky! (Suddenly, Larry noticed a piece of paper with a written note on it and picked it up) Larry: There’s something written on this piece of paper. (He reads it and then got surprised, much to the others’ concern) Jessie: What? James: What is it? Larry: You’re not gonna like this, guys. (He hands the paper to Bowser and he and the others read it, and they, too, became surprised like Larry. A short pause, but then Wendy spoke up) Wendy: Uh-oh. (Bowser starts to fume slowly while clenching the paper while the others, except Larry, looked on in concern and a concerned Iggy and Lemmy quietly counts down with their fingers) Iggy and Lemmy: (Whispering) Three, two, one…. (Bowser lets out an angry blood-curdling scream and tears the paper up while shouting) Bowser: (Tearing the paper up) WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! (He burns the ripped pieces with his little fire breath in a fury and then breathed in and out in anger) Meowth: What did it say? Dingodile: Something bad? Bowser: SOMETHING BAD?! THEY ABANDONED US, THAT’S WHAT IT SAID, GENIUSES!! Larry: (Agreeing angrily) And replaced us with three new recruits! (The other former crew members gasped in shock) Liquidator: They didn’t! Junior: (Sadly) They don’t love us? Why? Tiny: It’s as if they don’t care about us! Iggy: So what do we do now? Lemmy: Where will we go now? (Bowser then begins singing) Bowser: That’s it We’ve had it I hate to be dramatic But it’s time For us to run From the coop Terrific Fine We’re drawing the line Before we wind up In a loser soup (The group payed attention to Bowser’s proclamation and became interested) Bowser: We were all fools to let them Run the show We’re cutting them loose, pals (Bowser punches a wall) Bowser: Look out, pirates Arrividerci C’est la vie Hope all goes well We’re looking out for us (His group shouts in agreement with Bowser, and then they leave the cave and went into the forest) Koopalings: Okay, we’re misfits Been playing as mates Fearsome Four: And we don’t get no respect James: We turn the other cheek But these busted noses Are the only thanks That we get Tiny: We never found a friend That we can trust Dingodile: They promised caviar But they leave us eating dust Bowser: That’s some reward for loyalty Jessie: From here on in…. Bowser's group: We’re looking out for us Roy: Oh, we don’t need nobody else Ludwig: We’ll never fail Tiny: We’ll cover our own butts Bowser: We can take care of ourselves (Arriving at Mermaid Lagoon, Bushroot swipes a conch shell) Bushroot: You know It just don’t pay To give a hoot Quackerjack: We’ve given all our hearts Megavolt: And what do we get? Bowser's group: Da boot Tiny, Dingodile, and Koopalings: We’re through with that Team Rocket and Fearsome Four: We’re running free Bowser: From here on in…. Bowser's group: We’re looking out for us (They make a finale pose at the shore. They panted, and then Junior spoke up, breaking the silence) Junior: (Smugly) No applause, Pop? Bowser: (Smugly) Nope. Just you, me, and our guys. (Bowser's group cheered in agreement with Bowser. Suddenly, a few other conch shells are thrown at Bowser's group, knocking them down. As they lay there dizzily, Cleo swims up to the edge of the shore and grabs her conch shell back from Bushroot) Cleo: (Angrily) Don’t ever swipe my conch shell again, jerks! (She dives back underwater as Bowser's group recovered. Bushroot then looked at his friends in confusion) Bushroot: Just over a conch shell I swiped? (Bowser's group nodded in agreement. Then they got up, dusted themselves, and left. Meanwhile in London at nighttime at the Spellman house, the Spellmans and their friends, including Harvey, Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly, are sitting around the kitchen, having just finished eating supper in the form of chicken broth soup. Peach and Daisy are now wearing their poodle-skirt-themed outfits again) Peach: Mother, this is the most delicious chicken broth soup we ever tasted. Conrad: Yes. Krinklebein: Kudos to your cooking skills. (Tecna nods with a smile while the others clamored in agreement. Then she turned to their eight guests) Tecna: We’re so glad you can join us for the sleepover. Pistol: (Shaking her head no in agreement with a smile) No problem, whatsoever. Molly: Anything to help out for Sabrina’s birthday tomorrow. Roxanne: (Nods) Indeed. (Max wipes his lips with a napkin upon finishing his soup and spoke up) Max: My sentiments exactly. (They get up from their seats) Timmy: Shall we clean the dishes? Everyone, except Lionel: Yeah! (Later in the nursery, the group was picking up some toys left on the floor and putting them in the toy chest with Salem whistling) Elena: Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow, Sabrina? Sabrina: Yes, Elena. I can’t wait for the surprise gift you, Donald, José, and Panchito made for me. José: Muito bém. Panchito: Ay, ¡caramba! Donald: (Casually) Yeah, yeah. (Kit and Max noticed Tawna, Peach, and Daisy sitting at the window, looking at the starry sky with a compassionate smile) Kit: Are you alright, girls? Tawna: Yeah. Max: You don’t sound all right to us. Kit: Why are you looking at the sky? Max: Yes, why? Daisy: Just because. Kit: Because why? Kirby: (Confused) Poyo? (After Salem placed a small toy wagon in the toy chest, he heard something with his ears and stopped whistling) Salem: Is it just me or do I hear sails? (Hearing him, the others listened. Then, a ship came up to the window. It was Cortex and Ripto’s old ship, and it is now designed like the symbol of the Wumpa Fruit, purple magic aura symbol, and mushroom combined with a pair of fairy wings, a dragon pendant, a gold pirate coin, and a conch shell. The others see it and they, except a surprised Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly, happily recognized the ship. Then Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers appeared and flew down to the nursery. On board are the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon, including Tank, Honker, Discord, Simon, Jeanette, Cynder, and even Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson) Tawna: Crash! Peach: Mario! Daisy: Luigi! Sabrina: Everyone came to visit! Donald: (Excitedly) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! It’s so good to see you guys again! Crash: The feeling’s mutual. (José noticed Tank, Honker, Discord, and Simon and became curious) José: Who are those four? Elena: New recruits? Panchito: And Cynder and Jeanette are recruits as well? (Crash noticed Tank, Honker, Discord, and Simon and nods along with Cynder and Jeanette) Crash: (Nods) Well, yeah. Spyro: We decided to recruit them. Mario: But we’re still not involving anyone close to us on our missions since…. Panchito: Lo sé, lo sé. Since las muertes, meaning “The deaths,” of Mahra, Stan, and Heff. (After the fairies sprinkled fairy dust on Tank, Honker, Discord, Simon, and Jeanette, they and the fairies flew down to the window while Cynder flew with her wings) Elena: What are your names? Discord: My name is the almighty…! Simon: (Annoyed) Just say your name. Discord: (Sighs flatly) Discord, God of Chaos. Simon: My name is Simon Seville, Jeanette's boyfriend. Tank: The name’s Tank Muddlefoot. Honker: And I’m Tank’s younger brother, Honker. But you can call me “Honk” for short. Tank: Yes, short on wit, manners, and charm. Everything I'' hold dear. ''(Cynder, looking annoyed, elbowed him in the stomach) Cynder: (Annoyed, to Tank) How ‘bout holding your breath? Carrie: Crash and his friends just accepted them into the Lost Orphans team. Jen: Besides, what’s a few more teammates? (Stephanie casually flew up to Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy with a casual smile) Stephanie: Hey, girls. What’s up? Sabrina: Doing great, Stephanie. Are you still behaving yourself? Stephanie: Yep. Miles: And I just passed the Water Race Exam. Tawna: That’s great. Ellody: Yep. Good ol’ Mills. Crash: Anyway, the reason we came is because…. (He and his friends noticed Harvey, Max, Pistol, PJ, Bobby, Roxanne, Kit, and Molly staring at them with confusion) Crash: Who are they? (Noticing the eight, Sabrina introduced them) Sabrina: Oh! These are our friends from here. This is my boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle. This is Max Goof. This is Roxanne. This is Bobby Zimmeruski. This is Pete Pete, Junior. Or “PJ” for short. This is PJ’s little sister, Pistol Pete. This is Kit Cloudkicker. And this is Molly Cunningham. (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers landed in the nursery in front of Harvey, Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly) Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers: Nice to meet you. (A short pause, then Harvey, PJ, Max, Bobby, Roxanne, Pistol, Kit, and Molly snapped out of their confusion and greeted them, although Max and Roxanne’s greeting was calm) Kit: (Excitedly) Cool! Molly: (Excitedly) Neat! Bobby: (Excitedly) Nice to meet you too, guys! Pistol: (Happily) Molly and I had a feeling these weren’t dreams! PJ: (Happily) Kit, Bobby, and I felt the same way! Roxanne: (Smiling) I am a huge fan of yours from Sabrina’s stories. Harvey: (Smiling) I’m a huge fan of Sabrina’s stories, too. Max: (Impressed) Wow, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. You guys are real. PJ: See? What did we tell you? They’re real. Max: (Curiously) Do you think there is ''such a thing as Bigfoot and the unicorn? Kit: (To Max) Probably. They’re still studying those things. ''(To Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers) Right? Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers: (Nods) Yeah. Max: (To Timmy) So you say their “Dream” inspired you to believe, right? Timmy: Yes. In reality, it is indeed real. And a week before, we met them. PJ: (Realizing) And that was how Sabrina told the story of the Star Spirit rescue mission. Timmy: That’s right. Donald: Oh, and one more thing. Don’t say you don’t believe in fairies, otherwise a fairy nearby will drop dead. Miles: Believe Donald, he did that before as a joke, which resulted Stephanie to be on the verge of death and it took him a second to realize, apologize, and say that he believes to revive Stephanie. Stephanie: And it wasn’t cool at all. (A short pause) Bobby: Thanks for the tippy-tip advice. (Later, everyone, except the others who stayed on the ship, seated themselves on the floor of the nursery and Crash already explained why he and his friends came) Tecna: You wish to take the children, babysitters, and Salem to visit? Crash: Yes. Mario: Of course. Luigi: And to make sure nothing bad happens to Starlow, the goddess queen of the Stars. Tecna: Seeing how you took care of yourselves four weeks ago…. (Tecna and Timmy nods in agreement) Tecna: You have me and Timmy’s blessing to go again. Timmy: But be home soon. Group: We will. Molly: Wait! Me and the others want to come too! (To Kit) Right? Kit: (Nods at Molly) Yeah. PJ: (To Crash’s group)'' Besides, I want to see Slumberland with my own eyes. Roxanne: I, too, am interested. Pistol: I’m going with. Bobby: I like to take a cruise on the blues to that island in the stars. Harvey: If Sabrina's going, I'll go where she goes as well. Max: Count me in as well. ''(Crash and the others thought about it) Max: Well, come on. You made a believer out of me by meeting you. Make a believer out of me even more. (After thinking some more, they give in) Group: Okay. Crash: Okay. You eight can come. Spyro: But you gotta keep our existence a secret as a dream to everyone here in London. Harvey, Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly: (Nods) We promise. (They get up and after the fairies sprinkled the kids, including Max, Bobby, Roxanne, Pete, Pistol, Kit, and Molly, the babysitters, and Salem with fairy dust, they think their happy thoughts and flew out the window after grabbing Olivia’s teddy bear and José’s umbrella) Peach: We’ll be home soon, Mother and Father! Daisy: We promise! Tecna and Timmy: (Waving goodbye) Take care! Crash’s group: (Waving goodbye) We will! (Then after landing on board Crash’s ship, the group sailed away to Slumberland) Coming up: Bowser's group run into Crash’s group with a plan to get back at Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates, but nobody believes or trusts them, until they surprisingly rescue them from Agent Weasel, the Womandrill, and Pachypunch’s ambush, making Crash’s group consider their decision for Bowser's group’s fate. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies